Truth and Love
by Mellys Melodies
Summary: Seto and Téa have finally gotten together, but what will happen when they tell the gang? And Téa is in for a nasty surprise when her parents return home early with big news! And what's wrong with Seto? SetoXTéa
1. Meeting at the Mall

Yay! My first SetoXTéa story!

Disclaimer: Another story and another pointless disclaimer that claims I don't own Yu-gi-oh and any of its characters and I never will. -sighs-

* * *

**Truth and Love**

_Chapter 1: Meeting at the Mall_

"They will find out sooner or later anyway! I would really like to tell my friends myself instead of them finding out themselves! Then who knows what would happen? Joey especially would make a big deal out of it."

Seto frowned. He didn't see why she was making such a big deal of this, and why now? They had been together for the past 4 months… today! Wow! He never realized how long it had actually been.

He sighed. There was no way he was going to win this argument. They had had the same argument many times before and he had somehow always managed to get her to wait a little longer. Somehow he didn't think she was going to wait this time. Better not prolong this argument; he had a surprise for her. Then again he could make an agreement with her…

"Alright Téa, you win." She jumped up happily, ready to hug him but stopped when he smirked suddenly. "You can tell all your friends about us this afternoon on one condition." He held up one finger in front of her face then cupped her chin in his hand. "You can them if, and only _if_ you go out to dinner with me afterwards to celebrate."

She looked strangely at him. "Celebrate what?" She had a feeling she knew what he was talking about but she had to check.

"Why, don't you remember?" He feigned shock then a hurt look. "Exactly four months ago you became my girlfriend."

She gaped at him. _He actually remembered!_ "Of course I'll go to dinner with you!"

Seto smirked at her again. "Excellent. I've already made the reservations. Be ready to go by 6:30, and wear something semi-formal." He cupped her chin with his hand and brought his lips down on hers. She responded warmly to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and entangling her fingers in his hair. Seto's other arm encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening their kiss.

Téa reluctantly pulled away when she heard a door slam and feet thumping down the stairs. She smiled at Seto. "Wouldn't want Mokuba finding us like this!"

"Well it's nothing he hasn't seen before." He smirked at her and pulled her back to him for another kiss.

"EEEEWWWW! Do you guys have to do that in here!" Mokuba was standing at the doorway to the room slowly backing out with his hands covering his eyes. He couldn't see where he was going so he tripped over the leg of a chair sitting just outside the doorway. He gave a yelp as he went sprawling on the floor with the chair next to him.

Seto jumped up from the couch he and Téa were sitting on and dashed over to Mokuba, Téa right behind him.

"Are you alright Mokuba?" Seto asked worriedly.

Mokuba sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I'm fine; my head just hurts a little." He perked up a bit. "At least I got you two to stop." He grinned up at them.

Téa shook her head but was smiling all the same. Seto glared at the opposing chair. "That chair should not have been stationed directly outside the door. It is an accident waiting to happen. I shall have it removed at once."

Mokuba burst out laughing. "Um… S-Seto? It's j-just a ch-chair." He tried desperately to hold in his laughter.

Téa was also trying to hold in her giggles and was failing miserably.

Seto turned and looked sternly at his girlfriend before turning back to Mokuba. He ruffled his brother's hair affectionately. "I know. I was just kidding." He smiled. "Come on Mokie, I think it's time we all had some breakfast." Seto helped Mokuba up off the floor and they walked towards the kitchen together.

Téa was left standing in the hallway alone so she picked up the chair and moved it to a much safer place on the opposite wall. That done, she checked her watch. 11:27. She was meeting the gang at the mall at 12:00.

Not feeling particularly hungry this morning she went straight up the stairs to her bedroom. She had her own bedroom at the Kaiba mansion for whenever she slept over, which was usually when her parents where away on business trips and meetings.

* * *

"Hmm… 11:55. They should be here soon." Mai sighed. She hadn't seen the gang in about six months. What would they think of her? Would they still accept her? She was especially nervous about seeing Joey again. _What if he has a girlfriend!_ Oh no! She would probably make a fool of herself if he did, but if she didn't who knew how long she could keep her secret bottled up inside of her. That's right. She was going to tell him how she felt about him. Today. If he didn't feel the same then she could just leave and go to London or something, they would never find her there. They probably wouldn't miss her either. 

"Mai!" A very familiar voice called her name. She turned around and came face to face with her problems little sister.

"Hey hun! How are you doing?" She looked around. "Where's Joey?"

Serenity smiled at her. "Hey! Long time no see! Well I'm fine and Joey's running late again, so I said I'd come and tell you guys that he'll be late." She stopped and looked around. "Isn't anyone else here yet?"

Mai laughed. "No, I got here a couple of minutes ago and you're the first person I've seen that I know!"

"Hey guys!"

The two of them turned in the direction of the voice and saw Yugi, Tristan and Duke walking over to them. Tristan and Duke immediately went straight over to Serenity and were both complimenting her and trying to get rid of the other. Yugi rolled his eyes as he stood next to Mai.

"Hello Mai! Glad you could make it! We didn't know if you were coming or not."

"Hi Yugi. Of course I came! Why would I give up a chance to see you guys again?" She nodded towards Tristan and Duke. "Are those two still fighting over her?" Yugi nodded. "Wow. They haven't changed much. I'm surprised Serenity hasn't chosen one of them or told them both to buzz off!"

"Yea, I think she just doesn't want to hurt either of them." He shrugged. "So, who are we waiting for?"

"Just Joey and Téa I think. Did you invite anyone else?"

"No. Well they should be here soon-"

"BUT HOW DID YOU GET IT! I MEAN IT'S NOT EVERYDAY _YOU_ APPEAR IN A BIG, FANCY-"

"Joey, please! You don't have to yell. I am right next to you!"

Yugi turned around. "Speak of the devil."

* * *

Téa was taking very big strides towards the food court where she was meant to meet the gang. Following quickly behind her was Joey, who was yelling at her at the top of his lungs. 

"WHY DID YOU –"

Téa whirled around abruptly and glared at Joey. "Joey! Just drop it already! I will explain it all later! Alright! But other than that I don't want to hear another word out of you about what you saw!" She turned around, still fuming, and stalked towards where she could see Yugi and Mai staring at her and Joey.

She put on a sweet smile as she came up to them. "Hey Yugi, hey Mai! Watsup?" She glared at Joey who had sulkily followed her and was now trying desperately to pry his two friends off his little sister.

"Hey Téa!" Yugi looked curiously at her. "What did Joey see that caused him to yell at you?"

Téa waved a dismissive hand at him. "Oh don't worry, it's nothing." Now was not the time to tell her friends her big secret. She would wait until a bit later when they were all calm and preferably not eating something. She turned to Mai, "So Mai, how have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah I'm great! Say, do you guys want to go shopping now that everyone is here?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. How about we head back here for lunch at about 1:00? Then we can go see a movie or something?" Téa offered.

"Lunch! Movie!" Joey jumped into their conversation. "Let's go already!"

Mai laughed. "We're not going to eat yet! First we're going to go shopping for a bit."

Joey's eyes widened in alarm. "Sh-sh-sh-_shopping_! Nooooooooooo!" He fell to his knees and in distress.

"Joey!" The whole gang cracked up laughing when they saw the position Joey was in. Even some random shoppers laughed and giggled as they went passed.

Mai held out her hand and helped him up. His face was bright red, but it was unknown whether this was caused by embarrassment or from holding Mai's hand.

When Joey was up he reluctantly let go of Mai's hand and dusted off his jeans, muttering something. He then turned and stalked off, glaring at a few, still laughing shoppers, the gang slowly following him.

Téa sighed in relief. Joey had made the perfect distraction to their earlier fight. She frowned. She new it was a bad idea to do that, but Seto persuaded her when he… She giggled at the memory.

Yugi looked up when he heard her giggle. He could see it in her eyes that she was thinking about something. She had a big smile on her face and was staring into the distance. _What's she so cheerful about I wonder. Before she looked really pissed off, oh that's right Joey and her were arguing. I wonder what that was about. Ah well, I'll ask her later.

* * *

_

Yay! First chapter completed! Woo hoo! Now, on to the next!

-and don't forget to leave your feedback. I want to know what all of you think of my humble writing ability!


	2. Phone Calls and Confusion

I'm finally back and writing again! I'm sooooo sorry to everyone who was waiting for another chapter of ENAE and this one but I had heaps of stuff to do, but the main thing is I'm back! Yes! So no more hesitations, get reading!

Big thanks to kittyluvr, dragonluvr85, dragoneyes5000, Greater Lights, 16forever, DragonZHell, Rosenkruez, Living Arrow, and MorningRUM for your wonderful and most inspiring reviews!

Disclaimer: the truth is the characters own _me_! You see, they tell me what they do in their spare time, or just some random story, and then they expect me to write it all up and post it on fanfic! It's true! -shifty eyes-

* * *

**Truth and Love**

_Chapter 2: Phone Calls and Confusion_

Bring, bring… Bring, brii-

"What?"

"Um… Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"I just called to inform you that Mr. Trovski of the New York KaibaCorp Branch is requesting to see you. He says that he has urgent news."

"Well I'm busy, so tell him that he can see me tomorrow. Schedule a meeting with him in the afternoon."

Click.

Seto sighed. Too much work! And he also had to make time for Téa and their dinner. Speaking of Téa he wondered if she'd told her friends yet… he hadn't gotten a distress signal (a.k.a. phone call) from her. He hoped she was doing okay…

* * *

"Yay! Food!" That was all they heard before Joey disappeared into the midst of the crowd of hungry people in the food court.

They all laughed as they followed Joey's example and split up in search of food.

Téa suddenly had a craving for coffee so she went straight to the coffee shop and bought herself a big, steaming cup of it. She also got herself a burger and then went in search of the others to see if they had a table. While searching she was deep in thought.

She had enjoyed their past hour of shopping, and had bought quite a few things, but she was still worried. Worried about how she was going to tell her friends, when, and how they would react. She was especially worried about Joey. For the past hour he had ignored her, yet he kept shooting suspicious glares towards her. She hoped that he wouldn't take her news too badly.

She had decided to announce it to them all at the same time, maybe after they had finished eating? Then at least they would be comfortable, and sitting down! Hmm…

"Over here Téa!" She looked in the direction of the call and saw Yugi beckoning to her to come join him, Mai and Duke at a table. She went over and put her food down in front of the chair next to Yugi. Just as she was sitting down Serenity joined them with Tristan tagging along behind her. As they sat down Yugi turned to Téa and was about to ask her something when he noticed something.

"Hey Téa, since when did you start to drink coffee?" Everyone else at the table had also noticed and looked at Téa as she answered.

"Oh, um… it was a couple of months ago. I was at a café and they got the orders wrong and gave me a coffee. I didn't realize that it was the wrong drink until I drank some. I've been hooked ever since!"

Her friends nodded and went back to earlier conversations and their lunch. Téa inwardly sighed in relief. She didn't want to tell them the real reason as to how she had gotten to like coffee. The real reason was that Seto had gotten her hooked on it, but that was one thing that she really wasn't going to share with her friends! A small voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Téa, are you okay? You seem a bit worried?" Yugi asked her looking concerned.

Téa opened her mouth to reply but before she was able to Joey's voice was heard muttering something loud enough for the entire group to hear as he arrived at their table with his tray full of food. "Oh yeah, she should be worried when she tells you about her little secret." He glared at her then turned back around and sat next to Mai.

All of her friends looked at her expectantly with questioning eyes as she sat there and blushed. Obviously Joey had decided that she should tell her friends without delay. He did seem pretty upset though, I mean, he did see…

-Brrrrr brrrr…. Brrrrr brrrr-

"Oh!" exclaimed a surprised Téa as she pulled her ringing phone out of her pocket. She looked at the caller id and immediately excused herself from the table as she answered the phone.

* * *

He sighed. He really didn't want to call her and interrupt her outing but this was important and she needed to know right away.

Seto sighed again as he retrieved his phone and dialed Téa's number. He just hoped she wasn't in the middle of something.

* * *

"Come on dear! We want to surprise our little sweetie when we get there! She'll be so happy with the news we have!" Téa's mother called to her husband who was lagging behind.

He just grunted and continued heaving heavy bags towards their taxi in the airport parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Seto!" Téa happily chirped into her phone once she was out of earshot of her friends.

"Hi Téa, listen, I have something really important to tell you…"

Téa listened intently while he spoke. When he had finished her mood had changed from happy to annoyed from the news. "Ok. Thanks for telling me Seto."

"Have you told you're friends about… us yet?"

"No, and I might have to postpone it again because of this!"

"Ok, well good luck and I'll still see you tonight right?"

"Definitely!"

"Great! See you then."

"Love you, bye!" Téa hung up her phone and turned around and came face to face with a very excited Mai.

"Spill." With that one word she crossed her arms and looked expectantly at her.

"Umm hi Mai, how long have you been standing behind me?"

"Long enough to know you," she leaned in closer. "Have a boyfriend!" She looked really excited and that kind of scared Téa a bit.

"Uhh, well… you know Mai-"

"C'mon girl, spill! I want to know everything! Who-"

"Hey the guys will be waiting for us! C'mon!" Téa hurried away from Mai and back to the table with her friends. Yugi looked up at her as she sat back down again.

"Hey Téa, what was that all about?"

Mai also came back to the table watching Téa. She went over to Joey and whispered something in his ear. Téa paled, _Uh oh! Please don't be talking about what I think you're talking about!_ She sent the silent plea across the table.

"Uh, Téa?"

Téa shook her head. "Sorry Yugi. What is it?"

* * *

Duke, Tristan and Serenity had meanwhile been watching what had been going on and were now very confused, but despite of that they decided to leave it until later seeing as Téa was obviously really bothered by something right now. The three of them sat there in silence for a while with the other four whispering around them. At last Tristan spoke.

"Hey guys, you wanna go see a movie now? Or go for a walk or something?" He looked hopefully around at the others.

Serenity smiled at him. "Sure Tristan, that's a great idea." She turned around to Téa and Yugi as Duke glared jealously at Tristan. "You guys want to go for a walk to the park or something?"

Téa and Yugi turned around.

"Yeah ok." Yugi replied as Téa looked a bit unsure but then nodded her agreement.

Duke looked at Joey and Mai who were still having a quiet conversation. "Come on you love birds. We're going for a walk." He smirked as both Joey and Mai looked up with blushes evident on their faces.

* * *

Seto put his head in his hands. He was starting to get a headache from all this built up stress. Maybe he needed some fresh air. Good idea. He would go for a short walk then be back to finish up. He pushed the button on the intercom.

"I'm going out, I'll be back shortly."

"Yes sir."

He nodded in approval to his secretary's voice. She never disagreed and always did what she was told. She was a good find.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts of work and everything else as he walked out KaibaCorp's doors and into the fresh air. He took a deep breath in and then out and headed off on a brisk walk to Domino Park.

* * *

There we go. _Finally_ finished another chapter! Huzzah! So sorry again! Hopefully the next chapter won't be too far away. 


End file.
